compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Plojo Rosom
Dark Prince Plojo Rosom is a former ruler of the Black Sun organization and a notable member of the Star Wars Combine. On Year 4 Day 61, Plojo Rosom replaced Dark Prince Qel Dar as leader of Black Sun. Later that same year, Rosom married Avalon Larkin. Black Sun When Prince Qel Dar stepped down as leader of the Black Sun organization, he bypassed his protege Kosh Naranek and instead chose Plojo Rosom to succeed him. Prince Plojo Rosom quickly reconstructed Black Sun and divided the collective into task forces in order to conquer given areas of space. Each task force was placed under the guidance of a Lord. This allowed Plojo to focus on other issues. In the midst of his reign, he granted asylum to Xya Howie and Tara Tylger who were greatly hated by the Empire for various reasons. The Empire took his hospitality as a large slap to their face and declared war upon Black Sun. Neither faction ultimately won the war but rather cooler heads prevailed with war being downgraded to mutual dislike and animosity. Plojo Rosom soon decided to retire and handed the reins of power to newcomer Xya Howie.Black Sun - History (Archived) Biography Plojo Rosom was the first born child to parents Pestil and Niko Rosom on the planet Kuat. They both felt that Kuat wasn't a good place to raise a child in the then current political system so they left to Pestils parents home planet of Tatooine. Six and a half years later a second child was born, Olbri. They gave their baby girl the last name Keakin, after the place where Pestil and Niko had met, to hide her identity from a faction of misguided nobles on Tatooine. Plojo, being almost 7 years older than his sister was always very protective of her. Despite the good fortune the family had due to Pestil's successful gambling casinos, Plojo felt like she was all he had of worth. She too was always jealous anytime he had a girlfriend, she tried to beat up several, starting as young as five years old. Their relationship was a close one. Plojo often took her with him to Mos Espa and Mos Eisley where they would team up as pickpockets or cheating at Sabaac. They didn't need any money, but they had fun working together as a team. As he grew older it became apparent that Plojo was an incredibly gifted person. He was a talented musician, and always did well in school. He was awarded a scholarship to attend University on Coruscant, but Olbri asked him not to go. She begged him to go to the academy on Tatooine, but he couldn't pass up the chance. Plojo had a hard time leaving to attend University when he was 16. He had no choice though, he was the youngest person ever accepted into University and not going was not an option. His little sister was crushed, and so was he. He left and managed to have a good time after the sadness left him. Plojo's absence from her life left Olbri in a vulnerable state. She became somewhat of a problem child for her parents. She fought at school, and won even though she was small in size. Her thin frame held a great strength inside it, and Olbri used it to her advantage. She would stay out late drinking with her friends and was caught on various occasions stealing speeders for joy-rides to beggars canyon. She in spite of the harsh upbringing and problem childhood on Tatooine grew into a beautiful young woman. She was the object of desire of many young men on Tatooine, but she seldom dated anyone. Three years had passed when Plojo graduated University and came home. The relationship between he and his parents was wonderful, he respected them for their struggles to raise both he and his sister, and they respected him as a productive adult. The relationship between Plojo and Olbri was massively different now though. She had typical teen angst towards the brother she felt had abandoned her for no good reason in her estimation. She was cold and uninterested in his stories from the center of the galaxy. She made even more a spectacle of herself and got in even more trouble with local authorities. He felt the only thing he could do to help her was to get away from her altogether. So, he packed the Firespray his parents had given him for graduation and left. He and some friends from University had discussed colonizing the jungle-planet Dagobah, so he joined them in their pursuits. They spent nearly a full year trying to build facilities and clear enough space for a city, but to no avail. There was simply too much jungle to contend with to make it profitable. He called home and had his parents send more credits. He didn't want to get into it again with Olbri, so he started a band and travelled. He played show after show. He played for Hutts and Moffs and lowlifes and royalty. He loved it. He was playing a show on Balmorra and met a woman... Jospl Gobow. He was smitten. He was in love. He wooed her, he bought he things, but she was the daughter of a Senator. Her parents hated him. Jospl was just as in love however, and they got married soon there after. This marriage was just the thing to bring Plojo and Olbri together again. She soon realized that Plojo had to have more in his life than just her. She was finally happy again, especially for Plojo and her new sister-in-law. The Rosom family was complete again.Plojo Rosom - Public Profile (Archived) See also * Black Sun * Qel Dar * Xya Howie References External links * Plojo Rosom - Public Profile (Archived) * Old Black Sun history (Archived) Category:Individuals Category:Black Sun